Five Minutes
by Wallflow3r1
Summary: They've only got five minutes, but after watching Beth get herself off on cam for three years five minutes is all the time Daryl needs. Based on LeighJ11's "Real".
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic of a fic. Read the original fic "Real" by LeighJ11.**

 _Get your dress off. We got five minutes._

"What're we gon' do in five minutes?" Beth asks, but even as the words leave her mouth she's hopping up onto the desk, eyes yawning at the way Daryl is stalking towards her.

"Girl, I been watchin' you get yourself off for three years," He growls as he comes to a stop in front of her, hot blue eyes raking down her body as his rough oil smeared hands come to rest on her knees. Her whole body feels as though it's on fire, burning under the heat of his gaze, his touch.

Daryl smirks, and it's the most delicious thing she's ever seen, his face just a breath away from hers, "Five minutes is more'n enough time for me to get you there. Hell, might even get you there twice."

"Is that r-right?" Beth quips, tilting her head back to stare down her nose at him, an attempt at cocky but when Daryl strokes his rough thumbs across her upper thighs her voice shakes.

Daryl grunts in affirmation and then pushes her knees apart, his smirk growing into a wolfish smile when she gasps. They've just fucked and yet somehow the want in his gaze, the curiosity in his touch it sets her skin on fire like nothing she's ever known. He's looking at her like she's the only thing in the world worth looking at and she wouldn't be surprised if her traitorous eyes mirrored the same damn thing.

"Now that I'm here with the _real you,_ m'hopin' you'll let me do what I been fantasisin' about these past three years," He says in a voice so low and rough Beth's clit starts to pulse as he slowly pushes her dress up to her waist.

"Which is?" She asks, voice coming out tight and breathless as his hands trail the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"Tastin' that beautiful fuckin' pussy of yours," He murmurs, voice dropping to just above a whisper as his intense blue eyes lock with hers and take her breath away. She's never felt so wanted and it lights up every fibre of her being, the way he's looking at her like she's the fucking oxygen that he needs to breathe.

She draws in a slow, deep breath, regaining her composure as oxygen fills her bloodstream and letting him sweat for an agonising thirty seconds. Her eyes follow the line of his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows nervously.

Blinking up at him, she parts her legs wider under his hot palms. " _Eat me,"_ She whispers, but the way his pupils pool to black the words fall on his ears as a command.

Her equally lust blown eyes follow his tongue across his bottom lip, nostrils flaring with ragged breaths as he ducks his head in a nod. She falls back onto her elbows and he drops to his knees between hers, pushing her legs further apart until her hips ache. As his fingers dip under the hem of her thong his eyes dart up to catch hers. She nods, a tiny crooked smile tugging at her mouth.

All the times he's watched her, he's never said much. Never asked her to do anything for him, just mumbled 'wanna watch you come' and watched in rapt fascination with those piercing blue eyes, striking even through a grainy webcam. Whenever she pressed him for likes or dislikes, he just shrugged, rolled his head back on his broad shoulders, 'whatever gets you hot' he'd murmur in that cigarette stained drawl of his.

That's what made him quickly become her favourite client; that in the hour he watched her she could relax, take her time, maybe even _enjoy herself_ without some creep interrupting by calling her a slut or a whore as he jerks off. No, Daryl never said anything, just moaned in the back of his throat as he came across his stomach, and always, _always_ after watching her shudder through her own orgasm.

His rough fingertip grazes her quivering pussy lips as he drags her thong to the side and brings her crashing back into the present moment. He wastes no time in smothering her clit with his mouth and running his hot tongue over the pulsing nub of her arousal.

Hot hands dig into the space between her and the desk, curling around her ass and pulling her cheeks apart, fingernails dragging across her skin. He moves down to lap at her slit, drinking down the juices shamelessly spilling from her quivering walls.

Beth keens high and desperate, hands flying to grab at his unruly hair as his wide eyes catch hers and she trembles against his tongue.

 _Holy fuck._

Her eyes widen back at his as he eagerly swirls his tongue against her begging flesh, hot breath burning her sensitive skin. A broken moan pours out of her mouth as his thick fingers nudge between her sticky lips and seek her pulsing hole. Her pussy walls desperately clench around his questing digits as he thrusts two fingers into her slick wet heat and _twists_.

Her fingers curl in his hair as a pulse runs through her pelvis and lights a flame deep inside her. His eyes, God, _his eyes._ Glued to hers and pulsing with every twitch of her fluttering pussy walls, twitching and sucking harder and deeper until she's shuddering against his open mouth. Her orgasm hits her so hard she sees stars, hips rocking forward violently into his jaw as he pulls her apart with the deftness of his fingers and the swiftness of his tongue.

All the while he watches from behind his wild, tousled hair, piercing gaze flooding with blue as a litany of ruined moans spill from her lips. He doesn't let up, as though spurred on by her desperate sounds he curls his fingers deep inside her as he draws her pulsing clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue against her nub mercilessly until the combination kicks a scream from her lungs.

All of a sudden, another orgasm grabs her by the spine and shakes her to the core. She's screaming so loud there's no way that Daryl's hard-mouthed brother isn't turning his head in the workshop.

But she doesn't care.

Couldn't if she tried.

This is the realest orgasm she's ever had and it's pouring out through her lungs and lighting up every cell in her body. For one white hot moment she knows only pleasure and everything stops. Her head falls back onto the desk with a clunk as her bones turn to liquid, every ounce of tension is her being melting into the hard wood.

When she finds the strength to peel her lids to half mast, Daryl is looming over her, staring down with pupils blown so wide black eclipses blue. She watches him suck on his bottom lip and swallow, humming low in his throat as though enjoying the taste. Her taste. His nose, cheeks and chin are all painted with her cum, swollen lips glistening luridly as he breathes heavily through his mouth. He looks as fucked out as she feels, broad chest heaving against his grease streaked wife beater.

On her next shaky inhale, Beth pulls herself up to sitting with considerable effort. She instantly regrets it as her head spins and her stomach lurches with the hangover she'd all but forgotten. Daryl's tanned hands come to rest at either side of her on the desk and she can't help stare at his scarred knuckles in fascination for a moment before lifting her gaze to his.

He's biting his lip and looking at her with intent.

"Spit it out," She prompts, voice coming out so raw she cringes a little.

His nostrils flare.

"Gimme half an hour to clear the floor, talk to Merle, an' I'll take you out for lunch, line your stomach wit' more' n jus donuts 'fore you drive back," He says quickly, words pouring out in a rush as his trembling eyes hold hers, but just barely. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips and it's presence sparks an ache between her legs, tingling as she remembers the feel of him just moments ago.

"What d'you say?" He asks, thumb coming up to catch between his teeth as his darting eyes study her face, looking for a cue from her.

She blinks back at him owlishly, cunt throbbing at his proximity and the prospect of spending even more time with him. This man who's just given her three toe curling orgasms, the best orgasms she's ever known, is now offering to fill her rumbling belly? What can she possibly say to that?

"Sure, I could eat," She answers on a smile, pushing herself up off the desk to stand on wobbly legs.

His huge hand comes up to curl around her elbow and steady her, eyes sparkling as a smile splits his face. Not a smirk this time, but a real smile and her heart grows warm under the light of it. It's not just her pussy that's fluttering when his hot palm gives her elbow a quick squeeze before he steps away.


	2. Chapter 2

After twenty five long minutes in which Beth's eyelids start to grow heavy and sink, Daryl swings through the door and makes her jump so suddenly she almost falls off the desk from where she's perched.

Instead of the dirty wife beater and even dirtier jumpsuit he had on earlier, Daryl is wearing a pair of jeans that could almost pass for clean and a shirt with the sleeves cut off, displaying his huge sculpted biceps. Her hungry eyes waste no time in taking their fill of his hard corded muscles.

It's not every day her eyes get to feast on a body like his. During their sessions she'd seen flashes of his arms on cam, flexing out from under his t-shirt as he beat himself off. But those blurred pixels were nothing in comparison to the real thing: weather-stained skin pulled taut over hard, round muscles.

They're so magnetic all she can think about is reaching out and touching them, feeling their firm heat beneath her fingertips. She can't believe he's been holding out on her like that this entire time. It makes her wonder what else she doesn't know about him.

When her eyes finally make their way up to his face she finds him staring at her with that delicious smirk and a hunger of his own. She can't help her cheeks from flashing red at being caught practically salivating over his body. _The irony._

"C'mon," He grunts, jerking his head towards the door.

Once Daryl's guided her out of the workshop, Beth finds herself squeezing her eyes closed as the midday sun violently cracks through her skull and burns her retinas.

"You satisfied?" An unfamiliar voice rings in her ears.

Beth can feel her mascara running as she peels her eyes open and finds Daryl's older brother looking her up and down from where he's leaning back against the open bonnet of a pick-up.

"S'cuse me?" She squints back at him blankly.

"Are you _satisfied_?" He repeats, mouth twisting into something like a smile, "With the service here at Dixon's?"

" _Oh,"_ Beth's eyes widen, "Oh, yes. Absolutely." She nods and gives him a tight smile. There's a huff behind her and when her eyes dart to Daryl she's surprised to find him scowling.

"Think you'll _come_ again, darlin'?" Merle asks and when his crystal eyes lock with hers he runs his tongue across his tobacco stained teeth. Suddenly, it clicks and Beth's face burns like the fiery pits of hell.

"Shut it, Merle," Daryl growls, punching his brother hard in the arm when he scoffs, and then ushering Beth quickly across the yard.

Daryl mumbles an apology as they step out onto the sidewalk and she follows him, hoping it isn't far to go for her aching feet and rumbling belly. Walking down the street with Daryl in broad daylight makes the whole thing more real somehow, and the realisation hits Beth so suddenly that she stumbles on her heels.

She's halfway to the sidewalk when a strong arm catches her around the middle and pulls her upright. Once she's back on her feet he doesn't let go, hand curling firmly around her waist. His hand stays there and doesn't move until they're inside the diner and sliding into separate sides of a window booth.

Her skin tingles where his palm was pressed and she almost aches for his touch until she catches herself. It's just grabbing a bite before she drives back, not a damn romance novel. The tension is thick and palpable between them, growing hotter and more unbearable with each minute. In simmering silence, they sit and wait and stare.

When the waitress finally arrives with water for the table, Beth gulps it down and orders a big stack of pancakes with syrup and a vanilla shake. Daryl huffs a laugh, tells the waitress he'll have the same, and then they're alone again. The way his searing blue gaze is washing over her skin has her hot and bothered.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Stop it."

"What?" He asks, icy slits dancing with amusement.

"Stop lookin' at me like that."

"Like what?" He asks, the corner of his mouth pulling up into that smirk that makes Beth want to crawl across the table and kiss him senseless.

She sighs and gives him an incredulous look as his deep blue pools bore into hers with enough heat to make sweat trickle down her temples. "Like no one else is here and you're about to mount me on the damn table."

Daryl's eyes darken and flicker. "Jus' lookin'," He says thickly.

"S'at what you tell yourself? 'Bout cam?" Beth says, rolling her eyes and downing the rest of her water.

Daryl flinches like he's been stung. "Do you?" He growls.

Beth blinks and just like that the atmosphere shifts in an instant, twisting from fun and flirty to a coiled spring about to snap.

"What's that s'posed t'mean?" She glares across the table.

He huffs, "Well, girls like you don't usually-"

"Girls _like me_? Oh, that's how it is?" Beth asks, pushing back into the vinyl and as far away from him as possible.

"S'alright to _just look_ but bein' on the' other side of the cam makes me the wrong kinda girl?" She all but hollars across the table at him.

"Jesus, Beth," He hisses, leaning forward, "That ain't what I said and it sure as hell ain't what I think."

His eyes are drowning in panic when she pushes out of the booth.

"Where you goin'?" He asks, moving to follow her.

"To the restroom. What, are you my chaperone now?" She snaps.

He freezes and she doesn't miss the hurt in his eyes before she turns on her heel and storms away.

Once inside the bathroom, Beth empties her lungs slowly. Bracing her hands on the sink as she stares at her reflection. _What's got into me?_ She thinks as her heart pounds in her chest, blood still up from their exchange. He's got her all riled up, she barely recognises the girl staring back at her in the glass.

Grease stains on her jaw and neck from his desperate hands, thong damp and soaked with her own cum, pussy still throbbing from his eager mouth. She's never known pleasure like that before. Maybe it's the build up; three years of fantasising on both sides. But that's all it is: a fantasy. He can't really be that good, can he?

No dick, real or fake, has ever made her come apart like she did on that desk. Not even her own fingers have ever reached the places he lit up inside her.

 _What the fuck has got into me?_

Lust and desire are tools she uses to manipulate her clients. She is always in control, keeping a level head. But when she's around him she feels lust drunk, completely _out of control_ with her brain migrated between her legs and it scares her.

Hastily, she scrubs off her make up in the sink and combs out her hair until her bare face is staring back at her, naked and refreshingly real.

When she opens the door Daryl is on the other side of it waiting anxiously. He's gnawing his thumb when his eyes meet hers. Then she blinks and he's inside, closing the door behind him.

"Beth, look, 'm sorry, I didn' mean anythin' bad, not about you," he says, words pouring out in a panicked rush. He drags a hand across his face, "I ain't so good with words. I don't do this."

Her eyes soften when he looks up at her through his hair. "You're out of my league, Beth, that's what I was tryin', an' failin' to say out there. That you wouldn't have looked twice at a redneck asshole like me," His voice carries enough pleading desperation to make her heart skip and flutter.

He releases a trembling breath as his eyes burn into hers, "There ain't no girls _like you,_ jus' you."

He's doing it again. Making her feel like the only girl in the whole world and the next thing she knows her hands are fisting in his hair and she's crashing their mouths together. She kisses the breath right out of him. He surges forward, matching her heat with his own, pressing into her and pushing her back until he's got her pinned against the sink.

"This ok?" He rumbles, his hands and mouth desperately seeking her skin. The smell of him is intoxicating, filling her lungs with every inhale and making her head spin.

"Yes," She gasps.

 _God, yes._

"Girl, you're somethin else," He groans as he mouths his way across her bared throat, "So fuckin' beautiful, so damn sexy."

Her hands slide down to stroke the bulging muscles of his bare arms, fingernails dragging their way across his tanned skin.

" _Jesus Christ_ , never run so hot in my whole damn life," He murmurs against her neck, his hot breath tickling her oversensitive skin and making her shiver with need, "One look at you and my dick's hard 'nough to break my zipper."

His rough voice, wet mouth and questing hands all conspire to render her speechless. So she lets her body do the talking, knowing it's a language he's fluent in after three years of watching her. She twists in his arms and leans over the sink, arching her back deeply and pressing her ass back against his straining cock.

His wild eyes catch hers in the mirror, eyes fluttering as she moans throatily. His hands grab her hips and fist the fabric of her dress, grinding his rock hard cock against her ass and burying his face in the cradle of her shoulder.

He makes quick work of shoving his jeans down and pushing her thong aside, quickly removing the barriers of fabric between them as though they had no business being there at all. She feels his laboured breaths stutter as he fists his cock and presses the head to her dripping slit.

Her pussy lips tremble in anticipation as he coats his tip in her wetness and nudges between her swollen folds. Her slick walls clamp down around his sensitive mushroom head, trying to suck him deeper inside.

" _Fuck_ ," He groans, fingers curling tightly around her hip and his other hand sliding up to wrap around her throat.

Her pulse is pounding against his palm when he shoves his dick straight into her, forcing a groan out from under his tightening grip. Still throbbing from earlier, her pussy sings with every inch of his cock.

There's no warm up and her jaw clicks as her mouth pulls open impossibly wide in a silent scream at the intensity of the sensations erupting between her legs. Their eyes lock in the mirror. He looks _ruined,_ pupils pulsing wildly and fingers trembling where they're pressed against her throat.

She passed her benchmark for pleasure a couple of orgasms back and now she's hurtling into unknown territory. Her minds goes blank as Daryl drives into her, hot breath on the back of her neck and thick fingers rubbing her clit until she's coming hard around his dick. He fucks her through it, her pleasure rising in a wave and flaring outwards, tingling and rippling throughout her entire body.

She's wiped out and floating on the edge of consciousness when Daryl moans brokenly in her ear, shaking uncontrollably as he drags his cock out of her clutching hole just in time to splash his hot come across the sink. He collapses on top of her, chest hot and heaving against her back, sticking them together with sweat.

They stay like that for a while, the tiny bathroom filled with the sound of their heavy pants. Beth's barely caught her breath before it catches in her throat as Daryl wraps his huge arms around her chest and nuzzles his face into the back of her neck.

He shuffles back, his soft cock sliding out of her tingling folds and pulling a whine out of her throat that she catches on her bottom lip. Before she has a chance to miss the heat of his chest on her back, he's turning her in his arms. He curls his huge hands around her jaw and the back of her neck, tilting her mouth up to meet his.

Her lips part beneath his and he kisses her, slow and deep, swirling his tongue against hers in a caress. There's no heat to it and yet somehow it leaves her tingling all over when he pulls back to rest his forehead against hers.

"The girl I watch on cam, she ain't real, but you are," He whispers, rough voice vibrating against her lips as his thick fingertips tentatively stroke the contours of her bare face, "an' you're so-" He rubs the pad of his thumb across her kissed raw lips, "God, Beth, you're so beautiful, an' you're fun, you're-"

" _Daryl_ ," She cuts him off, her voice full of warning as her eyes widen under his gaze.

There's something in the way he's looking at her that's making it hard to breathe. That wasn't part of the deal. Things are rapidly spiralling way out of her control. When he looks at her she can't even think straight. Suddenly her belly rumbles loudly, popping the tension like a balloon.

Daryl's mouth breaks into a crooked smile and she feels herself mirroring it under the heat of his palm. "Come on, let's go eat," He murmurs, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

After straightening their clothes in an attempt to look as though they haven't just been fucking in the restroom, Beth and Daryl make their way back out into the diner. Their glowing faces on the other hand are something they have no control over and when their waitress shows up with their order she has a somewhat scandalised look on her face.

When Beth's follow's the woman's narrowed eyes she finds the object of disapproval is Daryl's hair, wild and dishevelled from Beth's frantic pulling. She bites her lip and suppresses the urge to reach out and smooth the unruly mess. Daryl lifts his gaze, calm blue eyes catching hers and stealing the air from her lungs. It isn't heated like before, but there's something in it that makes her heart beat faster.

Every. Damn. Time.

She watches in amusement as he begins to devour his food with huge bites and open mouthed chewing. When he drains his milkshake and slurps noisily she can't help the loud snort that escapes her. Daryl freezes with his fork in mid air, eyes swinging up to hers and sending a grin stretching across her face so wide her cheeks ache.

He gives her as mock-glare and proceeds to cram almost an entire pancake into his mouth. A laugh bursts from Beth's lips and she shakes her head, rolling her eyes at him.

"'M I offendin' your delicate sensibilities, Princess?" He teases as he drags his forearm across his mouth, leaving a smear of syrup glistening on his skin.

Beth narrows her eyes at him but there's no heat in it. "What do you think?"

"I think you ain't used to slummin'," He rumbles, sucking the syrup off his thumb. Beth's pupils yawn as she watches his cheeks hollow, pussy throbbing as his lips come off with a wet pop.

She inhales sharply and fixes him with a cool look, "You don't know anythin' about me."

"No," He says quietly, all the teasing gone from his voice, "But I'd like to."

Without the shield of a cam to hide behind, the intensity of Daryl's blue eyes and his rapt interest in her are at serious risk of breaking down the walls she's built around herself over the years. She can already feel a crack forming in her defences at the way his mouth forms a tiny smile when their eyes meet. Hopeful, _open._ No banter, no pretence. Just an infectious warmth that will melt her icy cold exterior if she spends any more time with this guy.

"I better be gettin' back," Beth bristles, pushing her plate away and draining her milkshake.

When she looks up at Daryl he's staring at her like he wants to say something but he just nods, eyes raging with his unspoken disappointment. _He'll be more disappointed if I stay and he discovers I'm not the girl he's dreamt up,_ Beth thinks bitterly as she slides out of the booth.

Daryl gets the cheque and they walk back to the garage in silence. As they cross the yard to her car, Merle peers out from behind the bonnet of the truck he's working on and lets out a low whistle.

"You leavin' us so soon, darlin'?" He hollers before giving her the dirtiest wink she's ever seen.

"Fuck off, Merle," Daryl growls.

"Ain't you s'posed t' be a lil more _relaxed_ , baby brother?" Merle scoffs.

Cringing and flushing to her hairline, Beth pulls the door open and dives into the driver's seat. As she yanks the door behind her she hits some resistance and looks up to find Daryl's fingers curling around the door frame.

" _Beth._ "

He says her name and there's a hint of pleading to it. She looks up and when his eyes catch hers they burn right into her soul. He doesn't say anything else but he's looking at her like he wants to. He's looking her with that hot blue gaze that makes her glad she's sitting down because she feels her knees weaken. He's looking at her in that way he has that messes with her breathing.

She tears her eyes away, turning the key until the engine comes to life. "Well, it was real nice meetin' you, Daryl," She says softly, finding it hard to meet his eyes again but even harder not to.

He blinks, blue gaze rippling with a current of emotions that make her heart sway dangerously. "It was," he agrees, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small, sad smile.

"I'd better get goin'."

Daryl takes a deep breath and releases it audibly. He nods. Doesn't say anything more. Doesn't say _goodbye_. Almost as though he's refusing to, a defiance in his face as his mouth pulls into a tight line and he pushes her door closed. Beth gives him a little wave as she pulls out of the yard.

She watches him return it in the rear-view mirror, arm muscles flexing and then she turns the corner and he's gone. It's over. Her stomach drops out through the balls of her feet as she drives off, away from Dixon's, and back to her everyday life.

The first thing Beth does when she walks through the door of her apartment is scoop up her cat Jasmine and give her a big hug. Then she has the longest shower of her entire life before collapsing onto her bed with a groan. The bed in her spare room where she does her cam work has silk sheets, shiny and expensive, but Beth's own bed is made up with simple cotton linens that she prefers.

She was too tired to find pyjamas, it's too hot anyway, so she enjoys the feel of the soft fabric all over her body. With all the sweat and grime washed away it's like the last 24 hours never happened. Except for every time she closes her eyes she sees rippling blue staring back at her.

She buries her face into the pillow and falls into a dreamless sleep.

When Beth wakes up, it's dark. It's not unusual for her to take long naps in the day in her line of work, so she slips out of bed and into a dressing gown before heading into the kitchen.

While her coffee brews, Beth's thoughts drift to Daryl. To the way he looked at her. The way he touched her. _Christ_. She's never been touched like that before, never felt so wanted. There are butterflies in her stomach when she thinks about being with him earlier but those butterflies turn to lead when she entertains the idea of anything more. He knows how to push her buttons, that's for sure.

Fucking or fighting he makes her blood simmer. The connection between them is intense and undeniable, but it's purely physical. Heat fizzles out in time and break ups are boring. That's why she lets men lust over her on cam, because it doesn't mean anything, they just want her body.

That's all anyone ever wants. Daryl won't be any different. He wanted her body and she gave it to him _willingly_. Enjoyed the way he ravished her with barely caged need. He got to fuck his fantasy girl and she got to come harder than she ever has in her life. But now things have to go back to normal.

Normal means that she needs to concern herself with matters such as paying her rent and that means she's got to let some other men lust after her for a few hours. But for the first time she doesn't want to. All she wants to do is have Daryl keep looking at her like she's all he wants in the world, but she doesn't get to do that.

So, after a cup of strong coffee she steels herself and starts to get ready. In the beginning it was fun, like playing dress up, but more often than not it feels like a chore making herself up every night. She sits in front of the mirror and doesn't get up until an entirely different face is staring back at her.

False lashes, layers and layers of make-up, brows shaped, hair curled and the look always finished off with red painted lips. She pads into her closet to pluck a corset from the rack and a matching suspender belt.

Beth fastens her corset at the front in less than a minute and twists it around like a pro. Fishnet stockings and fuck me pumps complete the look. _It's show time_ , she thinks with a bored sigh as she opens her laptop and logs on.

She freezes, her breath hitching and heart fluttering in disarray, when the first thing her eyes register is that Daryl is logged on and waiting for her. The air is still trapped in her lungs when seconds later a cam request flashes up on her screen.

With her heart threatening to hammer its way out of her chest, she clicks _accept._


	4. Chapter 4

Beth tries, and fails, to get her breathing under control as the screen flickers and Daryl Dixon comes into view. She has to remind herself that it's not at all unusual for him to be online at this time, since they cam most nights. He's one of her regular clients after all. But it's only hours since he fucked her, hard and fast in the restroom of a greasy diner, a situation that couldn't be more different from the polished glamour of her cam girl boudoir.

Yet here he is back for more. What will it be like, now that he's seen her in the flesh? Now that he's heard her moan for real when she came for him in person?

Beth clicks to make the window containing the person watching her full screen, something she has never done before; never wanted to. Until now. Until Daryl became more than just a client, he became real.

But she wants to look at him, and with the shield of a camera she feels she can allow herself that at least. What harm can looking do? Her eager eyes take him in. God, he's beautiful. He's even more beautiful than she remembers; all sharp cheekbones and bulging muscles.

He's wearing a sleep t-shirt that stretches tight over his broad chest. His hair is fluffier than earlier as though he's showered in the time since she left him. She wonders if he's slept. Thinks he may have from the way his hair is especially dishevelled at the back. For a moment her mind drifts to what it might be like to wake up with those huge arms caging her in and his hot breath on her cheek.

She remembers the way his arms felt as he wrapped them around her where they stood, braced over the sink. He held her close as he nuzzled against the back of her neck and there was no lust in it, no heat but there was so much _warmth_. As her eyes trace his jawline she can almost feel his sandpaper stubble tingle on the back of her neck.

Her stomach is full of butterflies and fire when he sees her and automatically leans forward, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. On the outside, Beth's face is completely neutral but internally she is reeling at seeing Daryl again. After a moment she forces herself to think with her brain and not her pussy.

He's online at his usual time, just like any other night. He isn't doing anything different. So, she makes the decision to follow his lead and act like nothing happened between them. _Get it together, Greene. Nothing has changed_. _He's_ jus' lookin', _remember?_

Filling her lungs until they ache, fingernails digging into the satin sheets beneath her, she steels herself in her usual role, the one he's here to see.

He opens his mouth as if to speak but she beats him to it.

"Hi handsome," She says in the voice she's affected over the years, huskier and more adult than her own.

Her heart is pounding in her chest but it stops dead when his face twists and his eyes catch hers, piercing her through the screen.

She recovers quickly, plastering on a demure smile. "Shall we have some fun?" She asks, batting her lashes while looking up at him through them.

When Daryl huffs a laugh it cracks through her cool persona like a whip, slicing at the vulnerable heart underneath. Is that what he came on here to do, laugh at her? Is she some kind of joke to him?

The hurt must show on her face because when his eyes catch hers his smile falters. "'M sorry, I jus' know what you really sound like now an' your real voice 's better," He explains, rough voice crackling through her speakers.

Beth swallows, pushing down a flutter of excitement. "I can talk however you want me to, Daryl. Do whatever you tell me to," She says, dropping the voice but keeping the demure smile in place, "I can call you _daddy_ , if you want."

"I ain't here for that," he grunts quickly, but Beth doesn't miss the way that he shifts or how his hands disappear to rearrange himself.

 _Then what the hell are you here for?_ Her heart hammers in her throat, butterflies turning to dragons in her stomach.

"Maybe jus' a show then?" She suggests, hands finding the hem of her silk panties and teasing them slowly down her hips.

"Stop," He croaks, with a tortured expression that causes Beth to freeze. "I don' wanna pay you to get naked," He says, eyes boring into the camera and right into her soul somehow.

How does he do that?

Beth's brows knit together in confusion as he continues. "But I am gonna pay you not to get naked for anyone else."

Beth leans in as though pulled by a gravitation force, taking in his insistent eyes and the way his thumb comes up to catch between his teeth.

"Are you serious?" She blurts, forgetting her act entirely.

Daryl's mouth twitches. "Yeah. Dead serious," He nods.

For a moment all Beth can do is stare at him. He's so still she almost wonders if her screen has frozen until his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. She watches his jaw clench, the tendons in his thick neck pulling luridly tight.

"Why?" She asks on a whisper.

Daryl's eyes flare back at her wildly, even through a webcam the look he gives her is halting. "I don't want you to take your clothes off unless _you_ want to. Not for me an' not for any other fucker," He rumbles, face twisting into a scowl at the mention of himself, expression almost shamed.

" _Daryl,"_ She says his name in the same warning tone that she did back in the diner bathroom.

She feels her barriers tremble under all the possibility in his words. It's absurd, what he's saying. What he's doing. And yet the defiant crease in his brow makes the corners of her mouth twitch and stirs the butterflies that are nesting in her stomach of late.

"Daryl, _come on."_

"I ain't _jus' lookin'_ anymore, Beth."

Beth forgets how to breathe as her heart swells too tight in her chest. He's looking at her with that open, hopeful expression that makes her want all kinds of impossible things with him.

When Beth was a little girl she loved fairy tales. She would make her daddy read them to her over and over again until she could mouth the words along with him. Those stories taught her that things work out if you try your best. That people are good. That true love exists. But that little girl grew up and discovered that life didn't play by the rules of her stories. After encountering her fair share of disappointments and heart ache, Beth learnt it was safer not to hope or to trust.

And yet, deep down inside there's still a shred of that hopeful girl buried in her heart like sunken treasure. The conviction in his voice, the possibility of his words call to that forgotten part of her. For just a fraction of a second her heart pulls towards him, gravitating towards what they could be before being yanked back by the stronger, more fearful part of her.

"Yeah, sounds good in theory, but let's do a reality check shall we?" Beth says, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with a hard look.

Daryl blinks back at her, his mouth set and serious as his eyes track the change in her body language.

"We live seventy miles apart, don't know each other _at all_ and you met me through a frickin' cam service," she lists, accent swelling with her exasperation. "We're not exactly princess and her knight here, Daryl," Beth mutters dryly.

To Beth's utter surprise his lips twitch in a smothered smile, eyes sparkling as he listens to her rant and snipe. "Well, I ain't loggin' off, so looks like you're stuck with me, _Princess,"_ He drawls, mirroring her body language and crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

Her eyes swing to his flexing arms as his muscles bulge and he actually has the audacity to smirk. Beth's face tinges red and she hopes the webcam is forgiving. Her expression is carefully neutral, painted on like lipstick, but just below the surface she's seething and simmering. She's a hot mess of anxiety and fevered desire, edging closer and closer to her breaking point.

The defiance in Daryl's expression reminds her of the cocky way he spoke to her in his office. Right before he ate her out, feasting on her pussy like a starving man. All at once it both turns her on and makes her want to push back so she can wipe that smirk off his irritatingly handsome face.

"Well, I never actually paid for my car, 'cause your brother came knockin'," Beth says, straightening her arms and taking pleasure in the way that Daryl's smirk disappears and his brows furrow, "So I'm not chargin' you for this session. That should settle things."

Beth cards a hand through her hair absently, not missing the way that Daryl follows the motion, "I pay my own way in this world, Daryl. I don't depend on anyone for money, I don't depend on anyone for _anything,"_ She mutters darkly.

The corners of Daryl's eyes soften and his mouth relaxes. She expects him to argue but he just nods. "You're the boss," He rumbles.

Her mouth dries up at the way his eyes simmer through the screen, holding hers and sparkling with just a hint of something like admiration. So what if he's impressed? It shouldn't matter to her what he thinks. She doesn't know what to do with the way her heart is busy fluttering like a humming bird, but she does know flirting. That is something she does understand. Knows the rules and subtle nuances. After all, she flirts for a living.

"Is that what you want, to be dominated?" Beth asks as she cocks a meticulously shaped brow at him.

Dark smirks as he leans back in his chair, "Girl, I'd let you dominate me."

Beth stares at him for a moment before shaking her head lightly, golden curls dusting her sharp collar bones. "I know that's not what turns you on."

Daryl's jaw clenches tight, pupils shrinking as his eyes steadily pool with heat. "So what turns me on, Beth?" He grates out in a hoarse whisper, so low and rough it makes Beth's blood skyrocket.

"You like it when I tease you," She says a little breathlessly, lifting her leg until her stiletto heel digs into the edge of the bed, parting her thighs just enough to give him a flash of her mesh panties.

Her pulse quickens as his nostrils flare. "You like it when I give you just enough so you can get the scent... then take it away."

Beth brings her other leg up, pressing her knees together, long legs blocking the view and Daryl grunts helplessly.

"You're a hunter, Daryl. You like the chase."

As Daryl leans forward in his seat, Beth shuffles backwards on the bed.

"And when you finally catch me," Beth leans back of her elbows, "Well..."

"What happens then?" He asks, tongue coming out to wet his lips and Beth tries not to squirm at the way his eyes are wildly raking down her body like the physical touch she craves.

"You don't know what to do with me when you catch me?" She teases, cocking her head to the side.

"I know what to do with you," Daryl growls.

"What would you do?" She whispers.

He sucks in a breath. "If you were here right now?"

" _Yes,_ " She breathes.

There's a beat. Two.

"I'd pull you onto my dick an' fuck your tight little cunt."

Beth's nipples tighten as she hears every word of his mouth as though his head was between her legs. "What, no foreplay?" She teases breathlessly.

"Wouldn't be able to wait," He whispers hoarsely

"Just as well I'm so wet," She murmurs, parting her legs and running a finger along her dripping slit through her damp panties.

Daryl moans low in his throat, breath leaving him like he's been punched. The sound fans the flames of Beth's arousal, her fingers fumble for the hem of her panties and start to push them down her thighs

"No, Beth, you don't-" Daryl protests thickly.

"Daryl, it's _okay_ ," She cuts him off quickly, "I'm doing it 'cause I want to. "I want you to see me when I come," She adds, parting her thighs wider.

 _"Christ,_ Beth," He croaks.

"I wanna see you too."

In one huge flex of his arms, he pulls his tshirt over his head before frantically unbuttoning his jeans. When he pulls himself out his cock is straining in his fist, glistening at the slit and making Beth's pussy clench with need.

"Tell me," She hisses.

Daryl's face grows red like he's been drinking and he clears his throat before parting his lips, "I'd... I'd bounce you on my dick till the only word you knew was my damn name."

" _Yes,"_ Beth moans as she pushes two fingers inside her trembling walls.

With a shudder, Daryl's pulls his fist down his length. "I'd run my hands all over your bare skin," He murmurs, growing in confidence with each frenzied sound that escapes Beth's throat.

Beth writhes against the silk sheets, skin on fire for his touch.

"I'd suck on those perfect tits of yours," he moans, catching his lip in his teeth as he tugs on his cock, finding a rhythm to match her fingers as they slide in and out of her pussy with a lurid sucking sound.

Eyes fallen to half mast and drunk with lust, Beth flips a cup down on her corset to expose a pert breast, her peaked nipple glowing rose red against milk bottle skin. Grabbing her breast roughly, she pinches her nipple hard enough to make it pound.

 _"Shit_ , jus' like that, so fuckin' beautiful, _I can't_ ," Daryl groans brokenly, fingers digging into his thigh as his other hand speeds up on his cock.

Her thumb finds her pounding clit and grinds down on it with just the right amount of pressure to make her hips shudder. "I'm gonna come," she gasps, "You're gonna make me come."

Closing her eyes and listening to him whimper as he closes in on his release, Beth imagines he's there: for a moment the driving fingers in her pussy are his cock and the ones teasing her nipple are his desperate mouth. When she opens her eyes they connect with his, burning as his lips mouth her name soundlessly and she comes undone.

Beth comes gasping his name. Her orgasm tears through her body, pleasure curving her spine for an agonising moment before flaring out through her body, taking her muscle tension with it. In the second before her head falls back onto the mattress she watches Daryl's come splatter across his chest, her name crawling out of his lungs like he's calling out for God.

As she catches her breath she listens to the sounds of his heavy pants coming through her speakers. With her eyelids closed it's almost as if he's really there in the room and that thought comforts her. Her bones are liquid as she melts into the mattress, basking in the aftershocks of her orgasm until Daryl's low rumble cuts through the silence.

"I wanna see you."

Her ceiling fan slowly comes into focus as she peels her eyes open and finds herself alone in her guest bedroom.

She sighs, "You're seeing me right now."

Pulling herself up to sitting, she feels light headed when their eyes connect. He looks wiped out; all the muscles tension gone from his shoulders, face suffused in red and a sheen of sweat glistening across his cheeks and collar bones.

She can't tell if his eyes are flickering or if it's her screen but the effect disturbs the butterflies in her stomach, sending them spiralling through her chest and into her throat.

" _Beth_." Her name is a pure unabashed plea on his lips, his eyes locked on hers and reaching inside, past the barriers and the bullshit.

"I'll think about it, okay?" She says softly, and it's maybe the first real answer she's given him all night.

He doesn't say anything, just blinks back at her and ducks his head in something that is almost a nod but not an agreement. His jaw is straining like he's choosing not to say something, eyes holding hers like he wants to.

She's glad he doesn't.

The silence stretches for a moment before she breaks it, "I'm gonna go."

Daryl frowns.

"To bed," She feels compelled to add.

"Alright," He nods, his face visibly relaxing.

With that she ends the session and he's gone. His face has disappeared from her screen but his name remains logged on in front of her.

Beth pauses, staring at the letters that make up his name for a time. On impulse, and before she has the chance to reason it out and stop herself, she opens the Direct Message window and sends him her number. Then she logs off, steps out of her heels and walks out of the room.

Thirty seconds later she's discarding her sex clothes and walking into her own bedroom when her phone chimes with a text notification. Sitting down in preparation to remove her make-up, she reaches across the dressing table for phone and clicks open the message.

 _Friday night?_

Her mouth stretches into a smile that makes her cheeks ache as she wipes away the fake colour from her lips.


End file.
